Touko's Letter
by weebish
Summary: Touko Fukawa attempts to bargain with her other personality.


Touko picked up the pen and carefully marked each letter on the paper, taking care to make the words as neat as possible, as she doubted the recipient of her letter would be patient enough to decipher her normally rather messy handwriting

 _Dear Genocider,_ she wrote, before scratching out that particular fragment with a line of thick black ink. She hated giving the _thing_ that lived in her body a name, especially a name that the intruder had embraced as her own. No, not _her_ , she thought, but _it_. She refused to believe that a human could commit such atrocities with no discernable motive, much less a human that shared her body, her matted dark brown hair, her nerdy glasses and ill-fitting uniform, and yet was so alien to her in its desires.

She took a shaky breath and picked up the pen.

 _You know who you are,_ she wrote, abandoning all attempts at politeness. After all, what had this thing ever brought her except misery, except fear of being mistaken for the monster that lived inside her, except horror as she stood over the mutilated corpse of a man whose face she didn't even recognize?

 _I'm not sure why I'm doing this, but I have very few options left. This is the first time I have attempted to contact you directly, for reasons that I am sure you understand, if you have even the most basic level of comprehension of my emotions. Granted, I'm not sure if you do, so let me make this clear: we may share the same vessel, and, to some extent, the same emotions, but I do not wish to have any attachment to you._

 _You have not appeared in some time, so you may not know that I have been accepted into Hope's Peak Academy. It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for me. For…us? I suppose it could be for us. I'm not really sure what you want, what drives you to commit such atrocities. Is there nothing you desire in this world except butchering the bodies of attractive men? There surely must be_ _ **something**_ _else you want, isn't there? What is it? Beauty? Admiration? Wealth? Sex?_

She retched as she penned the word _sex._ As her current personality did not share memories with that of the deranged infestation inside her body, she could only hope that her other personality did not defile the bodies of the men it killed. She doubted even it would stoop as low as that, but she had to admit…choosing targets for no reason except an impulsive attraction to them…it would nto be far off to assume it-

She abandoned that train of thought and began writing again, scrawling her words at a much greater speed, her letters much less neat and delicate.

 _At any rate, I am practically begging you, do not cause trouble for me at Hope's Peak. They say attendants of the academy are guaranteed success, and I do not plan to write any of my delusions behind bars. Please. I'll give you whatever you want. Just don't hurt anyone, in a school so small you'll…no,_ _ **we'll**_ _surely be found out._

 _I know it's a long shot, but I am attempting to reason with you here. If there is anything else you want in this world besides murder, anything at all, we can work together to achieve it. Just, please, don't kill anyone else. Please please please please please please_

After a few minutes, Touko noticed she had degenerated into writing the word _please_ over and over, which was hardly an effective argument. She quickly scrawled over her desperate pleas and prepared to close her letter to her other self.

 _I implore you, no, I_ _ **beg**_ _you,_ _ **please**_ _write back when you read this. Let me know if my attempts are getting through to you in any way. I know we haven't gotten along in the past, but perhaps we can be partners working towards a common goal, if not friends._

She would loathe to ever call such an amoral creature her friend, she noted, but she was willing to omit that if it meant pacifying the beast that slumbered inside her body.

 _Yours,_

 _Touko Fukawa._

As if on cue, Touko sneezed, thus assuming a shift in her personality. By the time Touko's personality once again woke up, she found herself back in her room, admittedly in the evening as opposed to the morning.

She looked down at her hands, which clenched delicate scissors. Scissors which were only used to kill.

No. Oh no oh no oh no oh no.

She looked back at the note, which was still sitting on her desk. Words were scratched on the end of the note in red ink, which Touko would have regarded as rather thematically fitting with Genocider's shtick, were she not terrified out of her mind at the fact that her other self perpetrated a murder even after reading her note. Her hands shaking, she held up the letter. The letters, composed of bleeding red ink that made Touko feel nauseuous, read as such:

 _Don't worry about it, Gloomy! Everything will go just fine!_

 _P.S: I cleaned up the mess, so there's no need to worry. I don't want to be captured any more than you do, remember? Plus, I know how weird you are around blood._

That…that was all she wrote, Touko thought with horror. She collapsed on her bed, her head spinning.

 _Everything will go just fine,_ Genocider wrote.

Touko sincerely doubted that.


End file.
